


Chapter 14. Six Angels, One Demon, and God

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Summary: just continuing MC's story
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Chapter 14. Six Angels, One Demon, and God

Word Count: 1,053

  
  


**Celestial Realm Torture Chamber**

As soon as you pick up on Lucifer’s scent you bolt for the door, but stop suddenly, turning to the completely useless Archangel. 

_ “You’re coming with me, Gabriel.” _

You pick him up by the wing and drag him out the door and down the hall.

_ “Which way do I need to go to get out of here?”  _ you say, dragging the Archangel up so he’s face-to-face with you.

All he could do was point a shaky, crooked finger in the right direction. You start heading down the hall and through a door.

As you opened it, the light that came through was blinding.  _ Just how long was I in there?  _ You look around and take in your surroundings. You pick up on Lucifer’s scent again, and your heart picks up its pace.  _ Where is he? _ You locate the general direction of his location and decide to start there. 

Wings stretching out, you make your way towards the one person you’d thought you’d never see up here.  _ His scent is getting stronger. He must be close!  _ After what felt like forever, you land near some grand halls. __

As you wander around one of the big buildings you can hear people talking. You instantly recognize their voices and start running, (still dragging Gabriel along by the wing). You round the corner and see your friends, plus another unfamiliar face. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Celestial Realm**

Lucifer, Luke, Simeon, Elai and Kyo were still conversing when they all immediately stopped and looked towards one of the halls. There you stood, a bruised, bloody, and nearly dead Gabriel in your hands. 

_ “MC!!” _

Everyone starts sprinting up to you, including the stranger with Luke. Before they get too close, however, you throw Gabriel towards them so they can get a good look at the Archangel who had caused just as much damage to you, as you did to him. They all stop and look down at him, stunned in silence at the scene before them. Now everyone, excluding the stranger, is speaking all at once; 

_ “MC, WHAT HAPPENED TO GABRIEL?” _

_ “DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM?” _

_ “HOW DID YOU ESCAPE?” _

_ “ARE YOU OK?” _

_ “WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?” _

_ “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?”... _

Blah blah blah, as your friends bombarded you with questions, you hadn’t taken your eyes off the strange Angel who was with Luke. You raise your hand to cut them off, and they halt to a silence.

_ “Why do you have Lucifer’s scent?”  _ you say with cold eyes and an empty expression. You did not have time to be played with, after all, that’s what Gabriel had been doing to you for God knows how long. 

Everyone looked over the Demon in disguise then looked back to you, confused. You look the imposter up and down with the same expression you had given the Archangel, during the toture session. 

Lucifer couldn’t help but be a little turned on by the way you were looking at him, that sadistic look in your eyes as they raked up and down his entire body. But now was not the time for that, he was more concerned with the way the rest of you looked; almost as bad as Gabriel, who lay unconscious on the ground in front of them. Your Crown of Thorns embedded in your head, the holes in your hands and feet, blood dried and crusted all over your body, the dark black and purple bruises, and it was then that it dawned on him, and the others, that you were naked.

_ “I’m only gonna ask you one more time,  _ **_why do you have Lucifer’s scent_ ** _?”  _ you say with a growl that makes your friends step back, and Luke squeak. 

The others look back to him again, this time the ex-Angel starts to tear up. You were beautiful to him as a human, but as an Angel? He couldn’t even put his thoughts in order. He was crushed and heart-broken looking at your nearly broken body, but he was also so in love with you in that moment that all he could do was stare at you in awe.

You’d had enough of the silence, and decided to take matters into your own hands. In a flash you were in Lucifer’s face, grabbing the Demon by the shirt and slamming him down to the ground. Hovering over him, you come down to his ear so only he could hear you;

_ “If you’ve done something to Lucifer or  _ **_with_ ** _ Lucifer, you better pray that I don’t find out about it. Now you have exactly two second to tell me who the fuck you are.”  _

The Demon looks into your eyes and smiles, tears still streaming down his face. He changes into his true form and you distance yourself from him a little bit. Now it’s you who has tears in your eyes.

_ “L-Lucifer?!”  _ you shriek in disbelief.

_ “Hello, love.”  _ he says in his deep, smooth voice.

Shaking with happiness and relief, you wrap your arms around his neck, embracing him and wanting to be as close to him as physically possible. He returns your affection by wrapping his arms around you and pulling you flush against his body. 

Simeon looks like his eyes are about to pop out of his skull, what was he doing up here?!

Luke looked worried, like he was going to get in trouble.

Kyo and Elai’s jaws dropped. They’d never met Lucifer, as they were created long after his Fall, but they had heard alot about the Demon from you and the Archangels. 

Lucifer stands up now, holding his hand out to you to help you up. This reunion was short lived though, as there was a thundering voice coming from every direction.

_ “Father… I think He knows you’re here…”  _ the little Angel whispers so softly that you almost missed it.

You look uninterested, as you keep holding Lucifer’s hand. He’s all that matters to you at this moment. Besides, what could God do at this point? You had already made the decision to Fall of your own free will. 

The voice comes through again, and suddenly all of you are in the same room where you met God in, during your first week in the Celestial Realm.

Lucifer steps forward and speaks:

_ “Hello Father. Long time, no see...”  _ __


End file.
